Destroying the Immortal
by ixluvXelric
Summary: This is the sequal to The Return Home. Ed and Al are finally home, but they beleive Dante jumped to Rose's body last minute. Does this mean the homunculi will be reborn? Or will Ed and Al stop Dante before she can get a hold of any red stones? EdWin
1. Rage, Tears, and Questions

**Here you go!!! This is the sequal to The Return Home. I would reccomend to read that first, but here's a summary of the last story. Ed and Al came home from our world, but now they face new problems. Ed and Winry kissed, which could lead to mulitple things, but more importantly, Ed and Al have reasons to beleive that the homunculi will be reborn. They think Izumi was attempted to be brought back, but they also think Dante jumped to Rose's body last minute. Will their questions be answered?**

**FullMetal Alchemist- Destroying the Immortal **

Edward starred into the distance as he watched the world go by. He and his younger brother were on a train to Dublith. They discovered that Dante had taken over Rose's body, but more importantly, someone had attempted to bring Izumi back to life. Ed and Al needed to make sure that Dante didn't have red stones to make Izumi a homunculus.

They rode the train in silence. Ed and Al new it would be odd to see Sig and Mason, without Izumi being there. They stepped off the train and headed towards the Curtis' home.

Mason sat on the front steps with Rose, or Dante. Before the brothers completely reached the house Ed grabbed Al's arm and pulled him on the side of the road.

"What is Rose doing here? That must be Dante!" Ed told his brother excitement.

Al turned looked at Rose. Ed and Al were about three houses away. They probably weren't noticed yet.

Rose scooted closer to Mason and wrapped her arms around his. "Brother," Al said. "I think that is Rose. Dante doesn't seem like the kind of person who would do that." Al turned to see his brother, but he wasn't there. "Ed?"

The older brother was already walking towards the house. He needed to know the truth.

Mason raised his head to see the brothers. He stood up, bringing Rose with him. "Edward, Alphonse! Good to see ya!" His smiled suddenly turned to a frown. His face went white.

"Hey Mason! Huh? What's wrong?" Ed asked as he walked closer. Rose smiled when she saw him, but hers, too suddenly vanished as well.

Mason sighed. "Ed, Al, I-" Mason was interrupted. Rose put his had in front of him.

"Let me tell them," Rose said barely above a whisper. Rose stood in front of him. "Edward, Alphonse." She began crying. "As you already know, our friend Izumi died. Mason and Sig desperately learned alchemy to bring her back." By this time Rose's face was soaked-and she was bawling.

"I'll finish," Mason said stepping forward. "Sig was killed in equal exchange, and Izumi was never brought back." He closed his eyes. "It wasn't human."

Al's eyes enlarged. So did Ed's-but his were filled with rage. _It's true!_ Ed thought. _But Sig, too!?_

"YOU ATTEMPTED HUMAN TRASMUTATION!" Ed yelled.

Rose put her hands in a fist. "I should go." She started walking backwards. "Bye Mason." She looked at Ed and Al. "Edward, Alphonse." With that Rose turned around and walked down the street.

Alphonse quickly went away from the subject of alchemy and asked, "Where is Rose staying at?"

Mason opened the door and gestured them inside. "Oh, Rose lives in Dante's old house." Ed's eyes widened. "She's kinda my girlfriend." Mason said.

"Your girlfriend?" Ed asked as he stepped into the house.

"Well, yeah." Mason took a seat at the table. "Why don't you boys sit? I'll explain everything."

Al sat down first. "So, what brought Rose to want to come to Dublith in the first place?"

"Oh, I guess she was looking for apprentices." Mason answered.

Edward sat next to Al. "Apprentices for what?" Ed asked like he wasn't paying attention.

Mason threw a strange look at him. "Didn't you know? Rose is a master alchemist."

"WHAT?!" Edward shot out of his chair. "Damn it, Al. We're leaving." He demanded as began walking to the door.

"Uh, okay. Bye Mason." Al followed Ed out the door, leaving Mason with a puzzled look on his face.

**Well this chapter doesn't really answer any questions yet. Ed and Al don't know for sure yet if Rose actually is Dante. OOO I'm so excited!! I so many shweet ideas for who the new homunucli will be!! EEE I can't wait!**


	2. A Similar Story

**EEEEE!!! I'm so sorry for the wait, but it's worth it!! EEE!! Sorry I loved writing this chapter!! It's kinda depressing though, but it sooo exciting!! A second possiblity for a homonculus is revealed!! Ok just read now!!**

The brothers didn't go to 'Rose's' house. The pathway there was overgrown, and there was no way around it. They couldn't figure out how Rose could make it through there.

Instead, the brothers traveled back to Central. They decided they needed to do more research on the homunculi at the Central Library. They also to talk to Mustang- before they went to Dublith, Roy acted suspiciously at the word of homunculi. Lastly, they wanted to see Gracia and Elicia.

They went to see the Hughes family first. Elicia would be 8 by now. When Ed was 8, he was half way to becoming a master alchemist. Two years later he attempted human transmutation. Anything was possible for Elicia now.

They house was the same as always. The plant décor was neatly done in a fashionable manner, and the windows were wide open.

Gracia was the same as ever- except her hair was slowly fading away from her natural color. When she smiled, her dimples were more visible, which showed her small wrinkles.

Elicia had grown quite a bit. Her face was leaner, and not so chubby. Her eyes though were still sparkly and large.

She, too, had become absorbed in the science of alchemy. She was good for her age, not comparing her to the Elrics. When the Elrics arrived, Elicia didn't recognize them, and she was shy and she didn't talk at all. Then she noticed Ed's newly re-obtained pocket watch.

She quickly raced to her room and she didn't come out.

"What's wrong with Elicia?" Al asked Gracia. Gracia sat down at the table then the brothers quickly followed.

"I'm not sure," she answered in her gleeful voice. "I'm surprised she doesn't remember you two. She always talks about becoming a State Alchemist. She admires you."

"So, did she have a teacher or anything?" Ed questioned. "Either way, she shouldn't become a dog of the State until she's at least 16."

"Oh, I have no intention of her joining until I'm dead," Gracia joked, and Ed and Al laughed. "But, no, she doesn't have a teacher. Maes used to have a library and he had quite a collection of alchemy books. A few years ago she just picked one up and she's been addicted ever since."

"Heh, sounds like a similar story," Ed remarked.

"I suppose it does," Gracia said. There was a pause for a moment. "Elicia," the mom yelled. "Why don't you come down here and show us your alchemy."

The young girl ran d own the stairs with a smile on her face. She stood by her mom and she looked at her.

"Do you want to transmute a flower bouquet for us?" Gracia asked. Elicia shook her head.

She quickly looked for an equivalence. She found some old newspapers and she threw them on the ground. She fell to her knees and clapped her hands…

…clapped her hands…

…clapped her hands…

A beautiful bouquet arose from the ground, but Ed and Al didn't care about that.

She didn't use a circle.

She attempted human transmutation.

She saw The Gate.

Ed rested his head on his hands. "You…you didn't use a circle."

Gracia had a large smile on her face and she looked proud. "She's just like you two." She obviously didn't know.

"G-Gracia," Al hesitated. "Do you realize what Elicia did?"

Gracia's eyes shrunk. "What are you talking about? She's a great alchemist."

Elicia started frowning. She knew what she did- and how. Ed got up and walked towards the eight-year-old. He kneeled in front of her and looked her straight in the eyes.

"So Elicia," he started with a hushed tone. "Why haven't you said a word this entire time?"

Elicia held her head up high. Her eyes didn't look like they were shy anymore. They were determined.

"Ed, what are you getting at?" Al asked confused.

"Hold on a second, Al," Ed said. He turned back to Elicia. "You studied alchemy in your dad's library, right?"

The young girl nodded.

Ed started getting of the subject, but he knew exactly how to handle the situation. "Your daddy loved you and you mom."

Elicia's eyes held a tear, but nothing came.

"And you loved him, too." Ed closed his eyes. "That's why," he paused before he finished his sentence. When he spoke again, he yelled. "That's why you tried to bring your dad back to life, and your voice was taken in equivalent exchange!"

Elicia still had those determined eyes, green eyes.

Gracia was shocked. She gasped as she raised her hand to cover her mouth. She couldn't believe it. It was unbelievable.

"Ed, are you serious!" Al explained. He shook his head with disbelief. "Elicia, is this true?"

Her tears were swelling up now. She nodded.

"Elicia," her mom spoke. "Is this why you never talk?" Gracia was talking in a whisper.

Ed spoke again. "Why- why would you do such a thing? Do you what would have happened if it took more than your voice!? You could have been killed, Elicia! But no one would be around to attach your soul to anything like I did! Just because Al and I committed the forbidden doesn't mean you can! The State might-" Ed stopped. He was yelling, and Elicia was crying.

**EEEE!! Is that what your saying now too? I'm actally mad at myself because I want to know what happens next but I haven't written any thing yet _. Sorry I ended it there. Cliff Hanger!!! EEE!!**


	3. No Answers

**I am soo sorry for the long wait. I hope no one forgot about this story!**

Ed spoke again. "Why- why would you do such a thing? Do you what would have happened if it took more than your voice!? You could have been killed, Elicia! But no one would be around to attach your soul to anything like I did! Just because Al and I committed the forbidden doesn't mean you can! The State might-" Ed stopped. He was yelling, and Elicia was crying.

"Elicia," Edward whispered. "I'm sorry." Elicia felt Ed's automail arms grasp her as he hugged her. She cried into his shoulder as Ed patted her on the back. It was much like when Izumi found out what Ed and Al did.

"I know, Elicia." he said. "I know what this pain feels like." He broke the hug and he stood up again. "I'm sorry, Gracia. We should be leaving."

Gracia gasped slightly. "Y-yes. I think that would be best."

"Would it be all right if we take Elicia to Central Headquarters with us? We need to ask her some questions." Al asked.

Gracia looked slightly stunned. "I'm sorry, but my Elicia should stay here."

"Gracia," Ed started. "Whether you like it or not, I'm a part of the Military. I'm here telling you that Elicia has to come with us."

"Please, it would only be for a few hours." Al said.

Elicia looked at her mother. She took a few steps towards Ed and Al as if she wanted to go with.

The mom sighed. "All right, just, be careful."

"Thanks Gracia, come on Elicia lets go," Al said. Ed stood with his arms crossed leaning on the wall. He was being as stubborn as ever, though there was a possibility he was in deep thought.

Al held Elicia's hand as they walked out of the Hughes' household.

***********************************************************************

The situation was strange and awkward. Ed drove the car to Central Headquarters while Al sat in the front passenger seat and Elicia sat in the back. While driving, Ed supposedly took a wrong turn.

"Ed, HQ is that way." Al pointed out.

"I know, you really thought we were going to HQ on a Sunday? First of all, only a handful of people will be there. And I don't plan on telling the Military about Elicia's human transmutation."

"Then where are we going?"

"Mustang's house. He kept our secret last time, I'm sure he can keep Elicia's. Besides, she is his best friend's daughter."

Ed took the last turn and pulled into Mustang's driveway. He told Al and Elicia to stay in the car. He walked to the front door and knocked. After a few moments, Riza came to the door.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye? What are you doing here?" Ed asked surprised.

"I could be asking the same of you. We are getting married you know." Riza said. "I'm guessing you are here to see Roy. Please, come in."

Ed stepped into the General's house for the first time. It was larger than he expected, but Roy was a General after all.

Roy came out of the door on the right. He was wearing simple khaki pants with a white dress shirt. The room he walked out of appeared to be a library.

"FullMetal? What are you doing here?" he asked the young alchemist.

"Hey, Mustang, there's something I need to talk to you about." Ed said in a stern voice.

Roy smirked and said, "What, do you need advice with your girlfriend?"

"Mustang, this is serious! And Winry is not my girlfriend!" Edward exclaimed.

"Alright, settle down FullMetal. Come in here, we'll talk." Mustang said as he opened the door he came out of.

The room didn't turn out to be a library, but an office away from work. Mustang sat behind the desk and Ed sat in front of it. Ed told Riza to stay out.

"What is it Edward?" Mustang asked in a hurried, annoyed tone.

"It's about Elicia…" he whispered. "She tried to bring Hughes back to life."

Mustang shook his head. "Elicia? She wouldn't-"

"She did Mustang!! She doesn't have a voice anymore, and-" Ed cut off his sentence. "I just can't believe someone would do the same thing I did…"

Roy closed his eyes. "Where is she?"

"She's in the car with Alphonse…" he whispered.

The General sighed as he stood up. "Really Edward, what do you want me to do? I don't think Elicia wants to join up with the Military, so I really don't have a clue on what to do."

Ed stood up and slammed his hands on the desk. "Damnit Mustang, you don't get it! What are _we_ going to do if Hughes is a damn homunculus?!"

Roy's face darkened. "Edward, a lot has happened since you were gone."

"What the hell are you talking about?! Don't get off subject!"

"FullMetal," Roy started. "I don't want Hughes to be a homunculus anymore than you do. I wasn't planning on telling you this for a while, but-"

"But what Mustang?" Ed exclaimed. "Just come out and say it! I'm kinda busy, so hurry it up!"

For some reason, Roy's eyes filled with rage. "FullMetal, you have some nerve to talk rudely to a higher commanding officer than you! You should really learn some respect!"

"Maybe I should! I don't have time for this I am leaving!" Ed turned around and began to walk towards the door.

"Fine! Then I won't tell you that the Military you serve have been studying the homunculi you want to destroy! I know you know how to create one, but the rest of the Military didn't, and they successfully created one!" Mustang's voice could be heard throughout the entire house. He was done dealing with Edward's attitude.

Ed was frozen in his tracks. "Then tell me, General." Ed whispered. He turned around. "Who exactly did the Military bring back?!"

Roy put his hands in his pockets. "Believe it or not, a chimera the Military created years ago in Lab 5."

All of the sudden, the door swung open. The blonde female Lieutenant stood on the other side of the door.

"Roy," Riza started. "I heard yelling what's going on in here?"

"It's nothing Lieutenant Hawkeye, I was just leaving." Edward said. "Mustang you should be expecting a phone call from me later."

**There you go, next chapter should be up by the end of this week or next week!**


End file.
